vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Terezi Pyrope
Summary Terezi Pyrope is one of the trolls and is one of the main characters in Homestuck. Her class is Seer of Mind, which allows her to see into the future, her associated Zodiac sign is Libra. Unlike the other trolls in Hivebent, Terezi wasn't raised by her dragon Lusus due to the fact that the hatching of her egg would tip the Doomsday Scale on which it sits, causing the end of the world as a result. However, her Lusus contacted her directly in her sleep. After the incident in which Terezi lost her ability to see, her Lusus taught her the skills to function without vision. She was the original leader of the Red Team in the Troll's game session, although she surrendered her position to Karkat, possibly out of understanding that the position was essentially meaningless. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | 2-A Name: Terezi Pyrope, The Seer of Mind, gallowsCalibrator (screen name), A PLUCKY STRUMPET Origin: Homestuck Gender: Female Age: 6 solar sweeps when first introduced (approximately 13 earth years), currently 7.4 solar sweeps (approximately 16 earth years) Classification: Troll, Tealblood, Sgrub player, Seer of Mind, Crazy blind girl, Best damn pretend legislacerator in Paradox Space Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability,Weapon Mastery, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception Precognition, Able to view possible timelines, Access to memories possessed by her alternate selves, By combining her Mind powers with Dave's Time powers, they can view all possible outcomes of the immediate future and warp to/cause the most preferable one to occur, Nullification of Probability Manipulation (WoG said this),Longevity (All trolls with green blood or above in the Hemospectrum live more than 100 years), Resistance to Psychic Attack (All mid and high blood can resist Gl'bgolyb's voice as long as it is not raised to the level of scream. She's immune to Vriska's mind control), Poison Manipulation and to Acid Manipulation (Stelsa, a troll of the same blood, was able to whistand the acid rain of Alterna without any problem.), Acausality (Type 1), Dimensional Storage Attack Potency: Large Star level (Killed a distracted Vriska by giving her a "just" death, captured and was easily able to hurt Gamzee). | Multiverse level+ (Fought against Lord Jack and Spades Slick) Striking Strength: Large Star Class (Can hurt and overpower Gamzee). | Multiversal+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Speed: FTL+ (Able to stab Vriska while she was distracted, Caught and tied up Gamzee). | Immeasurable (Kept up with Lord Jack and Spades Slick) Durability: Large Star level '''(Survived a brutal beating from an enraged Gamzee) | '''Multiverse level+ Stamina: Incredibly high. Even after being beaten, impaled, and flying through space to another planet, Terezi had the energy to knock John over and chew him out Range: Melee range, Multiversal telepathy with her alternate selves Standard Equipment: Cane, Dragon hood, Scalemates, Pyralspite, Neophyte Redglare costume, Red shades Intelligence: Well above average, though she can often be hindered by self-doubt Weaknesses: Her own self-loathing and feelings of inadequacy Key Base | Post-Remem8er terezi chalk.png|Terezi partaking in some delectable chalk. Red tastes the best, you know. terezi combat.gif|Being blind doesn't stop her from smacking around monsters. terezi talksprite 1.gif|Terezi hides her shame under her dragon hoodie. terezi passed out.gif|This relationship is clearly not healthy. terezi eyes.gif|Terezi after Aranea cured her blindness. terezi gamzee.gif|Gamzee assaults Terezi as the session begins to fall apart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Mind Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Cane Users Category:Orphans Category:Good Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Blind Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Trolls Category:Lawyers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Leaders Category:Tier 4 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Billionaires Category:Tier 2